Typically, nasal cavity solution therapy, including nasal sprays, mists, vaporizers and the like containing salt, which are commonly used to treat cold and allergies and to ease congestion, are either sterilized using gamma-radiation or contain preservative systems full of unhealthy, synthetic, often harmful, ingredients.
Until this invention, there were no certified organic, healthy nasal sprays available. One reason for this includes the fact that commonly known preservatives are synthetic and often harmful and unhhealthy.
The present invention has discovered novel formulations for addressing this current need.